


this is war

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Evakteket SKAMenger Hunt, Even should know better, Fluff and Humor, Isak is sneaky, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Isak stares at Even for a moment, and with a raised eyebrow of his own, he takes a few steps towards Even giving him a slow smile, pleased when Even’s expression changes. “What if I can persuade you to not throw that snowball?”*The boys have a snowball fight, Isak is a sneaky sneak.





	this is war

Isak Valtersen stands in calf deep snow wondering how exactly it is that he gets dragged into things like this and then he looks at his boyfriend’s smiling face and remembers.

When in the middle of chilling in their apartment with the boys eating pizza and playing FIFA, Magnus had suggested going outside and having a snowball fight before it got too dark, he’d been ready to turn his friend down, _hard_. He was comfortable on the bed, wrapped in his boyfriend’s lovely arms as he listened to Mahdi and Jonas smack talk. The word ‘NO’ is on his lips when Even says it sounds like fun and just like that he goes from being warm and cuddling to shivering in his jeans because he is clinically incapable of saying no to Even Bech Næsheim.

“We should do teams!” Magnus exclaims, his voice two levels higher than it needs to be in his excitement. “I call Even!”

“We can’t do teams with five people, Magnus,” Isak rolls his eyes annoyed as he feels a chill run down his spine. Fuck it’s _cold_. “Besides you can’t call my boyfriend, I have eternal dibs on him.”

Even grins at that pulling him in for a hug that Isak eagerly leans into, ah sweet warmth. He snuggles into his arms, letting out a sound that might be mistaken for a purr if Jonas and Mahdi’s smirks are anything to go by.

“Isak is right we can’t do teams with an uneven number of people, and we can’t have Isak and Even on the same side together because Isak will just use Even as a space heater and cling to his back,” Jonas says pointing at them.

“You’re just jealous,” Isak shoots back and in a moment of childishness sticks his tongue out at his friend. “He’s so warm.”

“My poor cold baby,” Even teases rubbing his gloved hands up and down the back of Isak’s coat.

Tilting his head to look at Even he gives him a small glare that he doesn’t even believe. “I’m only out here for you. You better appreciate my sacrifice, I was nice and toasty upstairs.”

“I do,” Even answers leaning in to give him a small kiss, lingering close. “And later I promise to show my appreciation by warming you up.”

“Ugh,” Magnus groans. “Are we going to play or are we going to stand here and watch Even and Isak be soppy all night?”

“You don’t have to watch, Mags,” Isak turns his face from his boyfriend to give his friend a syrupy fake smile. “You could always leave.”

“Always so grumpy,” Magnus comments with a smirk of his own. “Even when getting laid regularly.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Even interrupts before Isak can answer back. “Before this turns into another round of Isak and Magnus bickering, every man for himself. You get hit you’re out. Five minutes to set yourself up. Go!”

At Even’s command they all scatter, they had chosen the back of their apartment for their battleground because it was more dense with trees and bushes. Isak quickly finds a hiding spot behind one of the taller shrubs, crouching down he starts to make medium sized balls of compressed ice. He can already hear the shouts and laughter of his friends as the fight begins. Holding a few snowballs in the curve of his left arm, he keeps his first ammo in his right hand. Peaking over the shrub, he ducks back down quickly as a ball flies over his head.

“Shit,” he mutters as he crawls a couple of steps away, spotting a tree a few feet away, he springs up and runs towards it, throwing a snowball in the direction the first one came from as cover fire.

“You missed, Valtersen!” Jonas screams laughing.

“Whatever, Vasquez!” he shouts back, unable to stop a chuckle himself. He leans against the tree and breathes out, puffs of cold air forming in front of him. He waits a moment, noticing that it’s gotten quiet where he is. Leaning over, he sees no one around.

Coming out he starts to walk through the trees, trying to make his steps as light and quiet as he can. He doesn’t see Jonas anywhere and wonders if he’s laying in wait or has gone after other prey. Suddenly he hears the crunch of ice behind him, and he veers around to find Even coming from out of the shadows with a snowball in his hand and a grin playing on his lips at catching Isak off guard.

“Out in the open, baby,” Even says shaking his head mockingly. “Rookie mistake, my love.”

“You’re not going to throw that snowball at me,” Isak states boldly.

Even lifts an eyebrow at the declaration, now out and out smirking at him. “Oh, I’m not? How do you figure?”

“You love me,” Isak answers back.

“I do, baby,” Even agrees easily like always. “More than life itself,” he says, and Isak starts to smile, but then Even continues. “But this is war.”

Isak stares at Even for a moment, and with a raised eyebrow of his own, he takes a few steps towards Even giving him a slow smile, pleased when Even’s expression changes. “What if I can persuade you to not throw that snowball?”

Even gasps dramatically, his eyes dancing with amusement and Isak absolutely loves seeing Even happy and laughing. “ _Isak Valtersen_ ,” Even says astonished. “Are you suggesting sexual favors to get me to spare you? How scandalous.”

Isak tries to keep up the act but breaks at Even’s expression and laughs. “You can make anything so dramatic.”

“This isn’t dramatic,” Even answers back with a leer. “It’s salacious. So what do you propose, a little action behind a tree?” he asks wagging his eyebrows.

Dropping his snowballs, Isak walks the distance between them until his front brushes Even’s and he covers the hand Even holds his snowball in with his own. “I was thinking a little of this,” he whispers against Even’s skin as he brushes his lips against Even’s cheekbone, laying little kisses down to his jawline.

“Hmm,” Even hums absently, his body going lax. Isak grins into the skin before taking a nibble, his own body lighting up to the low, needy moan Even lets out.

“And maybe,” he continues to whisper building up the suspense. “A little of this,” he finishes pulling back to look at Even in the face with a wicked grin and before Even can react Isak takes the crumbling snowball from him and smashes it over Even’s head.

“Shit!” Even yelps as snow starts to make its way down his face and neck. “You little shit.”

Isak takes a few steps back, cackling as Even tries to shake the ice out. “You said it yourself, this is war.”

Even glares at him and it just makes Isak laugh some more.

“Falling for a seduction tactic,” he mocks Even. “Rookie mistake.”

Even narrows his eyes at him and Isak knows instantly that he’s gloated a little too much. He tries to turn on his heal to run, but it’s too late Even uses his long legs as an advantage and next thing Isak knows is he’s going down on the powdery snow as Even tackles him to the ground.

Isak grunts as Even’s weight falls on him, a moment later he can already feel the cold from the snow beneath him. “You can’t take me down, you cheater! I hit you with snow, you’re out.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the cheater,” Even responds with an incredulous look as he holds Isak into the ground.

“And gullible,” Isak smirks up at him.

“So deceitful,” Even shakes his head. “Using your wiles on me like that.”

Isak laughs softly. “I can make it up to you.”

Even narrows his eyes. “I’m not falling for that again.”

Isak rolls his eyes as he tugs on Even’s neck trying to bring him in close, pouting when Even doesn’t budge. “Even, I’m cold,” he whines. “Kiss me.”

Even lets out a reluctant chuckle of his own, allowing his body to soften and letting Isak pull him down. “So needy,” he murmurs against Isak’s lips before sealing them with his own. Isak shivers, and it’s not entirely because of the snow. He lets out a small sound of need as Even’s tongue brushes against his, and he thinks he can stay there forever, risk hypothermia if Even just keeps his hot mouth on his.

Luckily it doesn’t come to that because his boyfriend is smarter than him and in the next moment he’s off Isak and pulling him up with him while with his other hand he’s pulling out his cell phone.

“What are you doing?” he asks snuggling into Even as Even types a text one-handed.

“Group messaging the guys that we’re out and going upstairs and that they should go home because I’m going to warm you up as I promised.” Even says with a heated look. “And _you_ are doing that thing you do when we’re in the shower together.”

Isak grins widely and pulls out of Even’s arms giving him a challenging look. “Race you upstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
